


A Long Walk Home

by trillingstar



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: oz_graffiti, Digital Art, Gen, Graffixation 2011, Nuclear Weapons, Post-Nuclear War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire on the mountain / Run, boys, run.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmk418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/gifts), [natlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natlet/gifts).



  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Created for Oz Graffixation 2011, where the art comes first, and the fiction follows. 
> 
> An amazing drabble by cmk418 and a superb story by natlet accompanied this artwork. [Read them on the LJ comm](http://oz-graffiti.livejournal.com/47655.html).  
> 


End file.
